two of us
by peccadillook
Summary: "—aku akan selalu ada." / Yoo Seonho dan Lai Guanlin menghabiskan waktu bersama. { PD101 S2, Guanlin x Seonho }


( " **Apakah itu masa lalu atau masa depan, aku sungguh akan tunjukan padamu bahwa hidupku tidak pernah buruk. Aku bukan karakter seperti Mario, aku hanya aku** — )

.

.

.

.

.

Jika satu pertanyaan dilemparkan, apa arti Lai Guanlin untuknya?

Yoo Seonho tidak tahu. Dia bisa saja menjawab, _'dia teman yang baik, hyung yang menghabiskan enam bulan masa trainee denganku dan mengikuti acara ini bersamaku—kami bertahan bersama-sama'_ dan hal-hal umum yang diketahui publik.

Atau dia juga bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih personal, _hyung yang kekanakan_. Bersama Lai Guanlin, Seonho tidak bisa menebak. Terkadang Guanlin bersikap seperti hyung yang akan menghiburnya, tapi lain sisi yang sering muncul, menunjukan Guanlin sebagai makhluk tengil yang gemar melontarkan pertanyaan polos.

Seperti misalnya, dia bahkan tidak tahu _rival_ itu apa.

Atau, kenapa dia justru menyapa hantu yang muncul di _Ghost Prank?_ Sementara Seonho dengan konyol langsung histeris. Itu memalukan.

Tetapi mengesampingkan itu semua, Guanlin adalah seseorang ... yang baik, bagi Yoo Seonho.

"Kenapa semua orang masuk ke rumah hantu?"

Seonho melirik pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Tidak ada keraguan Guanlin akan menolak mengikuti jejak yang lain jika menilik komentarnya yang seperti itu.

"Memang kau ada ide lain?" Seonho mengangkat alis ketika melihat Woojin mengekori yang lain masuk ke dalam sana. Mungkin salah satu anak Brand New Music itu cemas kalau Hyungseob yang diseret masuk jadi bahan keisengan beberapa trainee.

"Ayo kita naik wahana yang naik turun itu. Tadi kulihat Daniel—" ucapan Guanlin terhenti. Tidak, ide buruk. Dia tidak tahu apa ia akan berakhir seperti Daniel atau tidak, Guanlin melirik Seonho.

Seonho balas meliriknya.

Ini seperti terakhir kali saat mereka mengunjungi Lotte World.

.

.

.

( — **aku tidak memahami abcdefg; aku hanya ingin melakukannya jadi aku datang ke Korea. Tapi tinggal disini, begitu banyak stress kualami di saat yang bersamaan, jadi katakan padaku ... apa yang harus kulakukan? apa yang harus kulakukan** — )

.

.

.

Yoo Seonho menunggu ketika Guanlin sebagai seorang hyung yang baik membelikannya sekaleng jus.

Dia selalu menyukai bulan April. Dirangkul musim semi dan mendekati musim panas. April bahkan diawali dengan segala keisengan yang menunjukan tanda kepedulian—itu anggapan Seonho.

Dia juga menyukai kehangatan ini. Bersama para trainee yang saling menyemangati satu sama lain, menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum menghadapi eliminasi. Yoo Seonho bersyukur hari ini indah.

Hari ini indah, sangat indah. Lai Guanlin tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan dua kaleng minuman di tangan. Seonho tersenyum. Mereka sudah mencoba semua permainan terakhir kali mengunjungi Lotte World, taman bermain ini tidak lagi menarik bagi Seonho karena hal lain lebih memikat atensinya.

"Aku lama ya? Mesinnya tadi tidak mau bekerja," Guanlin menyodorkan kaleng berisi jus jeruk ke Seonho. Caranya tersenyum membuat perasaan Seonho tenang. Bahkan dengan kontroversi akhir-akhir ini yang menyangkut masalah kebangsaan teman satu naungan perusahaannya itu, Guanlin masih terlihat ceria.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Ini enak."

Seonho ingat ketika kemarin hari topik itu menjadi panas, dan beberapa trainee menghibur Guanlin sementara yang tengah dibicarakan hanya tersenyum. Seonho mencarinya ketika Guanlin undur diri untuk mencari udara segar, ia menemukannya di salah satu ruang latihan yang kosong; meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan wajah terbenam antara kedua lutut—dan pemuda bermarga Yoo itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain duduk di samping Guanlin dan membiarkan semua kekalutan pemuda yang bukan seorang Korea asli itu menguap oleh keheningan. Dia hanya memastikan, Guanlin tidak merasa ia sendirian. Dia ingin Guanlin tahu, ada Seonho disana—apapun yang terjadi.

"Apa itu Jihoon dan Jinyoung?"

Pertanyaan Guanlin menyadarkan Seonho dari pikirannya. Mereka sudah memutuskan untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan dan melihat apapun yang ada, atau mungkin berhenti jika ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian.

"Mana?" Seonho mengikuti arah pandang Guanlin; disana ada Jihoon dan Jinyoung—menaiki bianglala. Bagi Seonho, wahana itu asyik dinaiki ketika malam hari. Tapi di siang seperti ini? Entahlah, ia tidak yakin.

"Cuacanya memang teduh tapi aku tidak mau merusak ketampananku dengan naik itu," Guanlin menyuarakan pikirannya, ditanggapi tawa Seonho. "Lagi pula, sejak kapan dua orang itu selalu bersama?" dia menoleh ke Seonho.

"Entahlah, hyung. Mungkin seperti kita?"

Guanlin terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Seonho berani bertaruh dia sedang berusaha mencerna apa maksud kalimat Seonho, mengingat pemahaman bahasa Korea milik pemuda bermarga Lai itu terkadang lambat.

"Jihoon dan Jinyoung satu perusahaan? Kupikir Jinyoung trainee satu-satunya dari perusahaannya!"

Yoo Seonho menghela napas. Lai Guanlin, dia benar-benar Lai Guanlin.

.

.

.

( — **aku ingin menjadi seorang rapper, aku ingin belajar poppin'. Aku ingin makan enak, aku ingin tidur dengan nyenyak ... aku ingin melakukan broadcast dengan baik, aku ingin mendengarkan MGK** — )

.

.

.

"Tidak, tidak ... terlalu banyak cahaya."

"Hyung, kau ribut sekali—kau masih akan tetap tampan dengan angle apapun."

"Aku sedang berusaha agar kau terlihat tampan juga—tidak, aku bercanda. Jangan mencipratiku air!"

Seonho tertawa ketika Guanlin menghindar. Mereka menemukan sebuah kolam air mancur yang indah untuk berfoto tetapi Guanlin terus saja memprotes sudut angle yang diambil Seonho.

"Ya! Bajuku jadi basah, Yoo Seonho!"

Lengan kanan baju Guanlin sedikit basah karena serangan air Seonho tadi, sementara sang pelaku sibuk tertawa.

"Maaf, hyung. Habisnya kau cerewet."

Selisih usia mereka satu tahun, tetapi terkadang ... Guanlin bersikap dia yang lebih muda. Seonho tersenyum, untuk keseribu kali. Dia menyukai detik yang berlangsung. Dia dan Guanlin, dan bulan April. Apapun yang membebani sudut pikiran mereka akhir-akhir ini, sejenak keduanya diberi kesempatan untuk lupa.

"Ya—"

Seonho tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengenai mukanya. Gelak tawa Guanlin menjelaskan bahwa ternyata temannya sedang balas dendam, detik yang digunakan Seonho untuk memikirkan betapa Guanlin terlihat bahagia hari ini ternyata dimanfaatkan dengan baik.

"Lain kali jangan lengah, Yoo Seon—hei!"

Tapi Seonho sudah melakukan serangan balasan.

"Kenai aku kalau bisa!"

"Aku akan menangkapmu, tunggu saja!"

Mereka berdua, layaknya remaja biasa, saling tertawa dan tersenyum. Seonho tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sejak pertama kali melakukan syuting pertama dengan sembilan puluh sembilan trainee lain dan Guanlin.

Dia bisa melihat tawa Guanlin, dan kebahagian juga nampak di matanya, dan sejenak sama seperti dirinya; ia yakin Guanlin juga percaya mereka bisa mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi itu bersama—bahagia bersama.

.

.

.

( — **aku merindukan orangtuaku, tapi aku terlalu sibuk. Aku harus fokus pada pekerjaanku seperti layaknya seorang pria sejati; selalu seperti ini, saat terpenting adalah sekarang. Setiap harinya adalah sebuah ujian, kesempatanku tidak terbatas** — )

.

.

.

"Hyung,"

Keduanya duduk di bangku panjang setelah lelah berlari-larian layaknya anak pendidikan dasar. Sebagian besar baju mereka basah, dan baik Guanlin dan Seonho sekarang sedang mengerikan diri dengan bantuan sinar matahari.

"Ya? Kau mau mengakui kalau aku yang menang tadi?"

Seonho membuat suara seakan dia tersedak, atau mungkin tertawa. Guanlin tidak seperti ini sebenarnya, tetapi sejauh yang Seonho perhatikan, kalimatnya lebih terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Pada awalnya mereka tidak banyak berbicara, karena kendala kosakata yang dikuasai Guanlin. Tapi dia cepat belajar, dan Seonho menyukai kenyataan Guanlin berusaha mengatakan apapun padanya. Apapun.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..."

Guanlin menoleh, menatap Seonho dengan kerling heran. "Ada apa? Kau ingin tanya apa?"

Membalas tatapan Guanlin, dia tidak bisa menghentikan pikirannya; menurutmu aku orang seperti apa? Apa kau menyukai saat-saat kita bersama seperti ini? Apa kau senang aku bersamamu?

"Apa kau merindukan orangtuamu? Maksudku—aku tahu, maaf. Aku hanya berta—"

"Aku merindukan mereka," Seonho tahu pertanyaannya akan dijawab dengan ya tetapi bagaimana Guanlin menjawabnya membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

Guanlin tidak terlihat rapuh seperti sebelumnya, pikir Seonho dengan senang karena menyadari hyung-nya ini sudah mulai berkembang. Dia mulai ... kuat.

"Aku merindukan mereka, terkadang aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini—kembali pada mereka. Tapi aku tahu mereka akan kecewa jika aku menyerah, dan yang ingin aku lakukan hanyalah membuat mereka bangga. Jadi aku tetap bertahan," Guanlin menarik napas, mengambil jeda pendek, "meskipun awalnya aku merasa sendirian, akhirnya aku tahu tidak seperti itu."

Seonho terdiam. Ini bukan jawaban yang ia siap dengarkan.

Dia hanya diam, membalas tatapan Guanlin dan seperti itu ... mata mereka saling menemukan dalam hening.

.

.

.

( — **aku akan membalasmu ketika aku berhasil mewujudkannya, tunggu saja.** " )

.

.

.

Mereka semua pergi ke taman bermain dan Seonho menghabiskan waktunya dengan Guanlin.

Tidak ada imaji yang lebih sempurna dari ini.

"Aku tahu aku tidak sendirian," Guanlin melanjutkan setelah hening yang lama, Seonho merasakan bahwa kali ini ... akhirnya dia bisa meraih sesuatu yang semula walaupun dekat namun terasa jauh.

"Aku tahu kau selalu ada di sampingku ... kau akan selalu ada kan, Yoo Seonho?"

Matahari bulan April menghangatkan mereka, dan dengan angin yang meniup ujung-ujung dedaunan, Yoo Seonho membisikan kata itu dalam hati.

 _Ya_.

.

.

.

 _ **( walaupun kau tidak percaya padaku, aku akan menemukan sebuah jalan.**_

 _ **aku takut. )**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _'Aku ingin kau tetap bersamaku, Yoo Seonho.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Aku akan selalu ada.'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Writer's Note :

Hehe.

Hehe.

Hehe.

Mati aku.

Oke aku tahu ini absurd. Dan nggak nyambung banget ada lirik rap-nya Guanlin disana, cuma ... asdfghjkl, maafkan aku para Gunho shippers karena membuat byeongari membosankan seperti ini TT

Thanks yang mau baca, maaf aku nyampah di fandom ini, hehe.

( Oh dan maaaf banget aku bakal spamming dengan hal tidak bermutu. Habis lagi libur dan kurang kerjaan. One, two ... done. Next, three lmao )


End file.
